Alone
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Jade finds an old note addressed to Cat which she never send. She reads it in hope of just a spark of happiness


_**Hi, yes I know another Cade. The letter is made from 8 of my favourite sad poems, I'm sorry but I don't have the names of the authors. I hope you enjoy, R&R please**_

* * *

As I lie facing the tattered wall paper, I reach under the bed and I feel a crumpled corner of my keepsake box, I slowly retrieve it and open its tattered lid to see the contents. There's not much in it anymore, just some baby toys, my acceptance letter to HollyWood Arts, but one thing strikes me. A letter. I pick it up, careful not to tear its fragile frame. Then I realise. Its a letter that I once wrote for Cat but I never took the risk of sending it in fear it would make things worse.

I read it slowly

**_My friend I miss you._**

**_I miss hearing your voice and seeing you smile,_**

**_Just being with you and hanging out a while._**

**_I miss getting your texts_**

**_your e-mails, phone calls and letters._**

**_I always pray to God that things get better._**

**_and you come back._**

**_Every time I see you,_**

**_my heart melts with happiness._**

**_You make me laugh._**

**_You make my heart sing._**

**_Every time you talk to me,_**

**_I feel speechless._**

**_Your voice is soft and sweet to me._**

**_It calms me in the worst of times._**

**_Every time you smile at me,_**

**_I want to smile too._**

**_You brighten a dark day._**

**_You make the sun come out from behind the clouds in my heart._**

**_Now, you're gone._**

**_My heart is broken._**

**_Everything is crashing down on me._**

**_I need someone to take this weight off my shoulders._**

**_I need someone to dry my tears._**

**_Why did you have to go?_**

**_I need you._**

**_It wasn't my fault, I'm being punished for something I did not do and I have my own proof but its useless._**

**_Life seems impossible without you._**

**_You are my sunshine._**

**_Now, the rain is pouring down._**

**_The clouds are black._**

**_A storm is approaching._**

**_Without you I am nothing._**

**_I need you to tell me that you're here for me._**

**_To tell me its all ok._**

**_I need your comfort._**

**_Even though you are gone._**

**_Even though you have moved on,_**

**_I will always love you._**

**_You will stay forever in my heart_**

**_going through our memories_**

**_that's always what I do_**

**_Because that's all you've left me_**

**_just memories of you_**

**_looking at your pictures_**

**_just makes me smile_**

**_Because looking at you_**

**_makes my life worthwhile_**

**_In my dreams, I wish_**

**_that you're always there_**

**_we'll never be apart_**

**_we'll never be together_**

**_but now I must accept_**

**_that now, you are gone_**

**_but in my heart_**

**_you're still my only one._**

**_I wish I could spend my whole life with you_**

**_Because I truly love you and would always do_**

**_Though you are gone, a part of you is still with me._**

**_I close my eyes and your memories flash before me_**

**_People say I have turned Insane because I wait upon you_**

**_You aren't going to come back, but i wait because I still Love you_**

**_I am lost within myself, everything seems so blurred_**

**_You made my heart cry the bitter tears of blood_**

**_I laugh at myself trying to hold back my tears_**

**_I'm just broken_**

**_I know this isn't going help me, I'm heading to no where_**

**_I don't know what I am looking for anymore_**

**_I know I was a dolt but my love was true_**

**_Each and everyday reminds me of you_**

**_The more I try to forget, the more I end up missing you_**

**_The more I try to runaway, the more I feel closer to you_**

**_The more I am afraid to lose, the more I see you slipping away_**

**_I try to wipe out the memories, and more they rise each day_**

**_The more I hold back myself, the more I burst in the dark nights_**

**_I compel myself to sleep but your face flashes before my eyes_**

**_The word "More" is attached to my life like the rays of light with the day_**

**_More Pain, more deprivation, more hurt and more I love you than yesterday_**

**_I keep on waiting for something which I know will never come_**

**_I kept on rejoicing the bitter pain but today once again I feel so numb_**

**_Life isn't that bad enough, even though I find myself lost in the dark_**

**_Not afraid of pain anymore, I stand once again after being torn apart_**

**_I always waited for you,_**

**_I'm not giving up on "Love" , I did wait because I never wanted to give up on you_**

**_It still brings me a smile when I remember the first time we talked_**

**_I miss those late night talks, it does make me happy once again_**

**_But most of all I miss you when I find myself walking all alone in pain_**

**_I miss everything about you,_**

**_You will always be in my heart even though I've realized that you're gone_**

**_I've been missing your presence,_**

**_and you will never know how it pains,_**

**_I miss your lovely cheeks,_**

**_and all your smiles which make them tweak_**

**_I miss your gorgeous eyes,_**

**_and all those laughs which made them shine,_**

**_I miss your angelic ears,_**

**_and all my talks which come out of emotions_**

**_I've been missing you since the time you left,_**

**_and will miss you till the time ends._**

**_But at the end of the day I would just like to say you're never alone, I'm always near,_**

**_When you're troubled, down or blue._**

**_All you have to do is call me,_**

**_I'm always here for you._**

**_It doesn't matter where I am,_**

**_It doesn't matter when._**

**_When you need someone to talk to,_**

**_I'm here to be your friend._**

**_If you need someone to hold your hand,_**

**_or a hug to say I care._**

**_If you need a shoulder to cry on,_**

**_for you I will always be there._**

**_So never think you are a burden,_**

**_when the weight gets to be to much._**

**_You might find if look hard enough,_**

**_a good friend could be the right touch._**

**_You're never alone, I'm always here,_**

**_through the good times and the bad._**

**_I'm always here to be your friend,_**

**_I don't like to see you sad._**

* * *

And with that. I slowly put the lid back upon the tattered box, a single tear drops upon the lid as I slide it back under the bed. I know she's gone, I know she won't forgive me, but I just want her to know, I'll always be here.


End file.
